Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-dimensional printing apparatus and a three-dimensional printing method and particularly relates to a direct dyeing type color fused deposition modeling three-dimensional printing apparatus and a direct dyeing type color fused deposition modeling three-dimensional printing method.
Description of Related Art
With the progress in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturers have developed the technology of three-dimensional (3D) printing for rapidly producing a three-dimensional model constructed by software of computer-aided design (CAD) or the like. To be more specific, the three-dimensional printing technology may utilize an additive manufacturing technology (e.g. layer-by-layer model construction) to build three-dimensional (3D) physical models, and the basic principle of the additive manufacturing technology is to manufacture a three-dimensional object by stacking layers, that is, form cross-sectional shapes of a workpiece in the X-Y plane through scanning, shift intermittently at a layer thickness in the Z coordinates, and ultimately form the three-dimensional object.
Take fused deposition modeling (FDM) as an example, it turns a forming material into wires and then heats and melts the forming material, so as to stack the material layer by layer on a forming stage according to the desired shape/contour to form a three-dimensional object. Therefore, in the conventional color fused deposition modeling three-dimensional printing method, the exterior is usually colored after the three-dimensional object is completed, or the three-dimensional object is manufactured by using a colored forming material. In the former case, however, the color ink is only applied to the outer surface of the three-dimensional object, which may be slightly inferior in color properties (hue, value, and chroma) and variability. In the latter case, single-color wire materials are usually used to form a colored object. Thus, the color properties and variability may be inferior and it will be more difficult to form multiple colors (for example, it will be required to repeatedly switch to wire materials of different colors in order to achieve the effect of multiple colors). As a result, the efficiency of manufacturing a colored three-dimensional object is low.